Ich will doch nur bei dir sein
by Silvy
Summary: Nagi hat einige traumatische erlebnisse mit Brad, was wird sein Koi tun um ihm zu helfen? (hab leider den disclaimer usw. vergessen, aber ist ja wohl klar was in das teil rein gehört ne?)


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
  
  
Leise wimmernd und total verängstigt lag Nagi in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers fühlte langsam das Blut seine Beine hinab rinnen und das einzige, was er im Moment denken konnte war - Ich möchte sterben. -. Er wusste nicht was er diesmal getan hatte, das Brad so ausgerastet war, aber es war schlimmer gewesen, als die unzähligen male zuvor. Sonst hatte er ihn nur als wehrlose Uke gebraucht und dann in ruhe gelassen, doch nun war er wohl entgültig durchgedreht.  
  
*** flashback***  
  
Nagi war nach Hause gekommen und sofort zu Crawfords Büro gegangen, um ihm vom Ausgang seiner, absolut perfekt gelaufenen, Mission zu berichten, und somit zu verhindern, das Brad wieder wütend wurde. Doch es musste ja immer anders kommen als man dachte. Er hatte angeklopft und darauf gewartet, dass Brad ihm die Tür, die wie immer verschlossen war, öffnete. So weit so gut, doch kaum das dieser Nagi ansichtig wurde, begannen seine Augen zu funkeln, und ein teuflisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Der kleine Schwarz bekam nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu versuchen wegzulaufen, da hatte Brad ihn auch schon an den Handgelenken gepackt und ihn ins Wohnzimmergezerrt. Dort angekommen hatte er ihn aufs Sofa gedrückt, seine Handgelenke mit einem Strick [1] zusammen und dann an den Tisch, der neben dem Sofa gestanden hatte gebunden. Nagi, der immer noch nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte bis dahin noch keinen Ton gesagt, nicht einmal geschrieen hatte er, doch als Brad dann mit einem Ruck Hemd und weste aufriss, begann er endlich auf ihn einzureden. Er fragte was er getan hatte und schrie um Hilfe, doch der Schwarz-leader verpasste ihm lediglich eine Ohrfeige und grinste weiter diabolisch. Von da an sagte Nagi weitestgehend nichts mehr, wimmerte nur leise, wenn Brad seinen Körper mit Bissen traktierte oder ihn hart, fast Brutal küsste, bettelte er solle aufhören, als er brutal mit 3 Fingern auf einmal in ihn eindrang, schrie gepeinigt auf, als er die Finger ruckartig durch sein Glied ersetzte und begann ihn hart und brutal zu nehmen. Nagi schrie bei jedem der Stöße auf , doch das schien Brad nur noch mehr zu erregen und irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es dem jungen Assasin schien ergoss er sich mit einem einzelnen lauten Stöhnen in ihn. Er verweilte noch kurz in und auf dem weinenden Jungen und zog sich dann aus ihm zurück, richtete seine Kleidung und durchtrennte die Fessel nur um dann wie besessen auf ihn einzuprügeln. Nagi meinte schon jeder Knochen in seinem kindlichen Körper müsse gebrochen sein als Brad endlich von ihm abließ und sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro machte. In der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne, drehte sich mit diesem grausamen Grinsen im Gesicht um und sagte "Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass ihr , du und Schuldig mich hintergangen habt. Ich hoffe du hast nun endlich kapiert das du mein bist! Sag Schuldig, wenn er dich noch einmal anfassen sollte ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen werde um dir zu zeigen wo dein Platz ist. Was passiert wenn du ihn anfasst muss ich wohl nicht erläutern." Damit schritt er in sein Büro und überließ das verstörte, geschändete und geprügelte Häuflein Mensch sich selbst.  
  
***flashback ende***  
  
Mit einem mal viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, weswegen Brad so ausgerastet war. Er hatte bis eben den sinn von Brads Worten nicht verstanden, doch nun tat er es und es gefiel im absolut nicht. Er war hinter Schuldigs und seine Beziehung gekommen, es konnte gar nicht anders sein, aber wie hatte er es nur bemerkt? Sie hatten sich in seiner Gegenwart immer normal, also wie vor ihrer Beziehung, verhalten und wenn sie Sex hatten war es immer in Hotels gewesen oder wenn er nicht da war, wie also um alles in der Welt konnte er davon wissen. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und überließ sich deshalb einfach seinen Schmerzen, weinte bitterlich und schluchzte erstickt. Er hielt den Atem an, als er eine Tür knarren hörte und hoffte nur das es nicht Crawford war , der ihn weiter misshandeln wollte.  
  
Schuldig hatte heute den ganzen Tag in der Stadt rumgehangen, er brauchte einfach mal abstand von dem ganzen Stress zuhause, obwohl er zugeben musste das er sich doch recht allein fühlte, weil sein kleiner Koi nicht bei ihm war. Er musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an dessen neugierige und schüchtern-naive Leidenschaft die er jedes Mal wenn sie allein waren zu sehen und zu spüren kam. Es passte ihm auch überhaupt nicht das eben dieser heute von dem Obermiesmacher Brad Crawford ganz allein auf Mission geschickt worden war, na ja inzwischen sollte er wieder in der Villa sein und Schuldig hatte sich auch schon ein paar nette Sachen für den Abend einfallen lassen, denn soweit er wusste würde Brad heute Abend nicht da sein und der Irre würde gar nicht mitbekommen was sie beide trieben [2]. So ahnte er auch nichts böses als er vorfreudig grinsend erst die Villa betrat und dann zielstrebig das Wohnzimmer betrat. Ihm stockte der Atem als er die Verwüstung und die zerrissenen Kleider sah die am Boden lagen und von denen er genau wusste wem sie gehörten, seinem Nagi. Suchend blickte er sich um und er meinte das herz würde ihm zerspringen als er der nackten, zusammengekauerten Gestalt in einer Ecke gewahrte, die zitternd und weinend auf den Boden starrte. "Nagi!" rief er erstickt und lief zu seinem Koibito um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu erfahren was geschehen war. Er war schon dabei Nagi an sich zu ziehen, als dieser gepeinigt zusammenzuckte und leise Stöhnte.  
  
Nagi spürte pures glück und pure Verzweifelung gleichzeitig als er Schuldigs Stimme erschrocken seinen Namen rufen hörte und nur Sekunden Später seine warmen Hände an seinem durchgekühlten Körper spürte. Er hatte ihn wohl umarmen wollen, doch da er Schmerzerfüllt zusammengezuckt war beließ er es dabei ihm mit den Händen durch die haare und über den zitternden Körper zu streicheln "Was hat er dir nur angetan?" hörte er seinen Koi mit verzweifelter Stimme an seinem Ohr flüstern. Er wollte antworten, doch nichts aus einem weiteren leisen schluchzen kam über seine Lippen.  
  
"Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen? Da kannst du dich erst mal ausruhen und mir später erzählen was geschehen ist wenn du willst. Ist das Okay?"  
  
er hörte Schuldigs Worte nur gedämpft an seinem Ohr, konnte nur verstehen das er irgendetwas von Zimmer und ausruhen verstehen, doch das reichte schon aus ihn nicken zu lassen, er wollte nur hier weg Hauptsache außer reichweite von Brad. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Leader begann er wieder stärker zu zittern und schmiegte sich leicht an den warmen Körper, der ihn sanft, so als könne er jeden Augenblick zerbrechen hochhob.  
  
Er spürte Nagi vorsichtig Nicken und so hob er den immer noch zitternden Jungen, der sich sofort sanft an ihn kuschelte, auf seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er ihn erst mal aufs Bett und wickelte ihn in die Decke. - Er hat die ganze zeit die Augen geschlossen, und noch nicht ein Wort gesagt. Das wirst du noch bereuen Brad. - Schuldig beugte sich zu Nagis kopf runter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. " Ich hol dir was zum Anziehen und Verbandszeug, das geht ganz schnell und dann gehen wir ins Bad, ja? Du musst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben ich bin bei dir." Er wartete weder eine Antwort noch eine Nicken ab, sondern machte sich sofort auf den Weg, nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich abzuschließen. Zuerst ging er in Nagis Zimmer und suchte dort lediglich schwarze Boxershorts und ein schwarzes T- Shirt raus um dann möglichst schnell in die Küche zu gehen und den Verbands- und Medizinkasten zu holen [3]. Die ganze zeit überlegte er was vorgefallen sein konnte das Brad den kleinen so misshandelt hatte, hatte Nagi etwa die Mission vergeigt? Das konnte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, Nagi war nicht der Typ der bei so einfachen Aufträgen versagte, was war da nur passiert. Natürlich er hätte es ganz leicht herausfinden können, doch er wollte sich nicht ohne Erlaubnis in die Gedanken seines Geliebten einklinken, wenn es um so ernste Angelegenheiten ging. Nein das wollte er einfach nicht und der Einziege der sonst noch hätte aufschliss bringen können, den konnte er nicht lesen, es war aber auch zum verrückt werden.  
  
Als er hörte wie die Tür zu Schuldigs Zimmer abgeschlossen wurde fühlte er sich unsagbar allein und er spürte wieder die schmerzen und die Kälte die er in den Armen seines Kois für wenige Augenblicke hatte vergessen können. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an und starrte auf die Tür in der Hoffnung das diese Bald wieder von dem deutschen mit den Feuerhaaren geöffnet werde. Er versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, doch er schaffte s einfach nicht und so weinte er weiter still vor sich hin, schloss die Augen und dachte an die märchenhaften Nächte die sie Zusammen verbracht hatten. Er hörte nicht wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und bemerkte erst, dass er nicht mehr alleine war als, er Schuldigs warme Hand auf seiner Wange spürte. Vorsichtig öffnete er einen Spalt breit die Augen, und konnte durch den Tränenschleier nur Schemenhaft das orange Haar und die Züge Schuldigs erkennen.  
  
"Ich bin wieder da." Flüsterte er sanft und Strich Nagi einige Strähnen aus dem verweinten Gesicht, über das noch immer Tränen liefen, allerdings nicht mehr in so grausamen Strömen wie zuvor. Als Nagi vorsichtig seine Augen ein Stück öffnete erschrak er, sie waren stumpf und so ganz ohne Licht, es war schlimmer gewesen als jemals zuvor, wenn Brad ihn geschändet hatte und eben diese wusste ganz genau, dass er ihm, Schuldig nichts schlimmeres antun konnte, als wenn er den Kleinen, seinen kleinen leiden ließ. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, riss sich aber zusammen, weil er bemerkte, dass Nagi etwas sagen wollte.  
  
"Schu ... ich ... er hat..." weiter kam er nicht, denn er spürte wie sich sanft 2 Finger auf seine Lippen legten und hatte er vorher schon leise gesprochen, ja geflüstert, versagte ihm seine Stimme nun entgültig den Dienst und er konnte wieder nur Schluchzen.  
  
"Sch ..., ganz ruhig, wir gehen jetzt ins Bad und du versuchst dich zu beruhigen. Alles wird gut Häschen,[4]alles wird gut." Schuldig wusste selbst, das dies alles im Moment nur leere Floskeln waren, aber es schien zu funktionieren, denn er atmete tatsächlich etwas ruhiger, obwohl das auch daran liegen könnte, da er ihm immer noch sanft mit einer Hand den Rücken auf und ab streichelte. Vorsichtig hob er den in die Decke gewickelten Jungen auf und trug ihn ins Bad, wo er ihn auf die Toilette setzte und ihm vorsichtig das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte. Auf die selbe Weise verfuhr er auch mit dem Rest des jungen Körpers und hielt jedes Mal erschrocken inne wenn der verstörte Junge vor ihm kläglich wimmerte.  
  
Das warme Wasser und das weiche Tuch waren angenehm auf seiner haut, reinigten seinen verschmutzen Körper und schmerzten wenn sie die Verletzungen berührten die ihm die grausamen Schläge und Tritte beigebracht hatten, ließen ihn auf wimmern und trieben ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen, die er die gesamte zeit über geschlossen gehalten hatte. Als nun aber die Berührungen aufhörten öffnete er sie und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seines Kois. Es war unerträglich für Nagi seinen Koi so leiden zu sehen und so schlang er trotz starker Schmerzen seine Arme um dessen Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn, bekam eine Gänsehaut als dieser ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn schlang und seinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge legte.  
  
"Wir müssen noch deine Wunden Verbinden und desinfizieren Häschen." Sagte Schuldig liebevoll und schob Nagi sanft von sich, was dieser mit einem leisen Wimmer quittierte. So begann er also die Wunden seines geliebten zu verarzten und half ihm kurz später auch in die Mitgebrachten Klamotten zu schlüpfen. "Ich nehm dich mit in mein Zimmer, da kann dir dieser Mistkerl nichts antun. Da kommt er nur über meine Leiche an dich ran [5]." Kaum gesagt war Nagi auch schon wieder eingewickelt und auf den Arm genommen. Wieder im Zimmer bettete er sein Häschen wieder in einem Berg aus Kissen und Decken, legte sich neben ihn und strich ihm immer wieder zärtlich über das zerschundene Gesicht.  
  
Lange Zeit schwiegen sie und Nagi genoss die beruhigende und Sicherheit vermittelnde Nähe und Zärtlichkeit Schuldigs. Irgendwann, als er sich darüber klar wurde was passieren würde wenn Brad von dem was hier gerade geschah etwas mitbekäme, begann mit zittriger, leiser stimme zu sprechen. "Er weiss es. Er hat das mit uns irgendwie herausgefunden, und das hier war die Strafe dafür, das wir ihn hintergangen haben. Er ... er hat gesagt ... wenn du ..ich" er brach ab und begann wieder bitterlich zu weinen, spürte kaum wie schuldig ihn in seine Arme zog und wieder und wieder sanft seine Stirn und seinen mund küsste.  
  
Schuldig konnte nur zuerst nur schockiert auf sein Häschen starren als er das hörte. Brad hatte es herausgefunden? Das war das schlimmste was hatte passieren können. Er spürte wie Nagi wieder Anfing zu Schluchzen und zog ihn zu sich in die Arme versuchte ihn durch zärtliche, liebevolle Berührungen und Küsse zu beruhigen, während er krampfhaft überlegte was sie nun tun sollten.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] keine Ahnung wo er den so plötzlich her hatte *g* [2] ja ja, was er wohl gerne "treiben" möchte [3] ich weiss ja nicht was das da zu suchen hat aber es passte gerade so hübsch [4] unglaublich treffend oder? Das verängstigte Nagi-Häschen [5] Ich glaube nicht das Brad damit irgendein Problem hätte 


End file.
